Night Changes
by Tsuishin
Summary: Ou toutes les façons de faire foirer son rendez-vous amoureux, par Thomas Edison -
1. Rendez-vous Lumineux

__Hello ! –Et là vous vous dites : encore une nouvelle fiction ? Nan même elle abuse là, elle est même pas capable de sortir un chapitre de Lumière par semaine et elle commence deux fictions en moins de trois jours !- Hey ! D'abord ce n'est même pas une fiction Mais un petit recueil de cinq OS indépendant les uns des autres, mais qui se passent à peu près dans le même univers.__

 _ _Ces cinq OS sont complètement inspirés du clip Nigth Changes des One Directions (humhum, que voulez-vous, leurs chansons parlent toutes d'amour, alors forcément, à un moment c'est inspirant)__

 _ _Donc petite particularité de ces OS, comme vous avez pu le voir si vous avez lu le résumé : ce sont tous des rendez-vous qui vire à la catastrophe :D *petit sourire sadique*__

 _ _Bonne lecture !__

.

.

 ** **Rendez-vous lumineux.****

.

.

Thomas avait la tête levé vers le ciel. Il avait toujours adoré regarder les étoiles, même s'il n'y connaissait rien en constellation, et que la seule qu'il connaissait était celle de la Grande Ourse. Mais ce soir le ciel était sombre et sans étoile, seule la lune brillait d'un doux éclat blanc. Les dizaines de lumières de la fête foraine éclipsaient la lueur des étoiles. Mais Thomas s'en fichait, car il avait son étoile pour lui seul ce soir.

Newt marchait à quelques mètres devant lui, s'extasiant sur tous les stands devant lesquels il passait et il ne remarquait même pas que Thomas le dévorait du regard. Sa silhouette fine mise en valeur par un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise blanche, il était magnifique. Il se retourna vers lui avec son grand sourire qui avait fait tomber Thomas amoureux de lui, il revient sur ses pas et lui prit la main, enlaçant leurs doigts.

Et comme d'habitude Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rougir au contact de la main de Newt contre la sienne. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça. C'était tellement incroyable que Newt ne partage ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait cru mourir de bonheur quand Newt lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments quelques mois plus tôt. Et il se sentait mourir de nouveau à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de son corps à chaque fois que Newt se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui, et Thomas manqua de défaillir une fois de plus. Il y faillit mourir encore une fois quand Newt lui demanda s'il pouvait aller au train fantôme. Thomas avait une peur atroce de ce genre de trucs, qui surgissait d'un coup, vous faisiez frôler la crise cardiaque.

Mais pour son petit ami, il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire pour acquiescer. Et Newt tout joyeux les conduisit à l'attraction. Il s'installa à l'avant du train et Thomas se retient de protester, il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui.

Le train démarra et sa respiration se bloqua. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir mais il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur à Newt, alors il se tendit entièrement pour éviter de sursauter au premier screameur. Mais il était tellement stressé que quand Newt glissa sa main dans la sienne il faillit bondir de son siège.

Newt lui adressa un sourire amusé, il avait très bien compris que Thomas n'était pas à l'aise. Thomas baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, gêné que Newt s'en soit rendu conte.

Alors qu'il ruminait, il sentit la main de Newt se dégager doucement de la sienne. Il s'apprêtait à soupirer, quand il sentit les doigts du blond sur sa nuque. Il tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui en profita pour renforcer sa prise et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Thomas se sentit complètement fondre et laissa Newt mener lentement la danse. Il ferma les yeux et glissa une main contre le flan du blond. Il se sentait tellement bien, qu'il oublia complètement où il se trouvait.

Tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri très peu viril quand une araignée en plastique bondit du plafond, mettant brusquement fin au baisé. Newt, lui, éclata de rire devant l'air épouvanté de Thomas.

« Je déteste les araignées » Murmura-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de Newt.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, Thomas en sortit presque en courant, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette attraction maudite et lui. Il attendit Newt un peu à l'écart du reste de la foule et le blond prit bien son temps avant de le rejoindre.

Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un seul commentaire et l'entraîna vers un stand de tir. Histoire de lui faire oublier sa réaction pitoyable du train. Newt ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le fusil que lui tendait le type qui s'occupait du stand. Il tira plusieurs fois mais ne réussit qu'à toucher qu'un seul ballon. Il fit une légèrement moue déçue, si mignonne que Thomas eu envie de lui faire un câlin.

« A toi » Dit-il en se tournant vers Thomas.

Celui-ci lui sourit, confiant en ses capacités. Il attrapa l'arme, se positionna pour tirer et ne loupa aucunes des cibles, devant les cris extatiques de Newt qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Thomas se redressa fière de lui et adressa un sourire lumineux à son petit copain, ayant complètement oublié l'épisode du train.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en écoutant le forain lui montrer les lots qu'il pouvait prendre.

Newt n'hésita pas un seul instant et prit la peluche de licorne rose et blanche qui trônait fièrement tout en haut du stand. Il lui fit un gros câlin dès qu'il l'eut dans les bras et Thomas en était presque jaloux. Presque, parce que Newt était tellement mignon en cette instant et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Heureusement pour Thomas et son égo, la licorne était assez petite pour rentrer dans le sac qu'avait emporté Newt, bien qu'elle prenne toute la place. Et ils purent continuer à se promener en amoureux à travers les attractions. Newt insista pour que Thomas leur achète une barbe à papa, et même s'il n'aimait pas trop le sucre, Thomas ne put lui résister plus de quelques secondes.

« Allons dans le Crazy Dance ! » S'écria Newt en passant devant l'attraction phare de la fête foraine.

Il était presque minuit en le ciel se couvrait lentement mais sûrement de nuage annonciateur de pluie, Thomas venait juste de terminer de manger les churros qu'il c'était partagé avec Newt, il était un peu fatigué et n'aimait pas les attractions à sensation forte, mais encore une fois il ne put se résoudre à dire non à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Ils prirent donc place côte à côte dans le manège et Thomas prit une grande inspiration quand l'attraction se mit en route. Il regretta immédiatement de se montrer aussi faible quand il s'agissait de Newt. Le manège les propulsa d'abords à grande vitesse d'un côté puis de l'autre, les soulevant de terre de temps à autres. Puis tout ce compliqua quand ils commencèrent à se retourner, plus ou moins violemment, se retrouvant la tête en bas.

Thomas s'accrochait désepèrement à la barre de sécurité de son siège, un coin encore clair de son esprit se demandait d'ailleurs comment faisait Newt pour garder les bras en l'air tout en hurlant de joie. Il ferma les yeux mais c'était encore pire, alors il les rouvrit, essayant de se concentrer sur un point fixe en face de lui.

Son estomac lui remontait dans la gorge et sa tête, balancée dans tous les sens lui faisait mal. Il espérait juste que ça s'arrête, se promettant qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais sur un seul manège de toute sa vie. Ça sembla durée des heures et quand l'attraction s'arrêta enfin, c'est en titubant qu'il en descendit. C'était limite s'il ne se retenait pas d'embrasser le sol, tellement il était soulagé d'être encore en vie après cette terrible épreuve.

« On refait un tour ? »

L'enthousiasme de Newt retomba vite en voyant le teins pâle de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Thomas pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tommy, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Thomas secoua la tête et le regretta aussitôt, elle lui faisait toujours mal et la remuer n'arrangeait rien. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Newt l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner plus loin, à l'écart de la foule. Il le lâcha et se tourna vers lui, tout en continuant d'avancer lentement pour être sûr que Thomas le suive.

Mais Thomas se sentait nauséeux et, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il attrapa le poignet de Newt alors qu'il sentait une remontée acide dans sa gorge. Il se plia en deux et vomi.

Directement sur le pantalon de toile de Newt.

Le blond ne put empêcher une grimace dégoûtée de venir gâcher son beau visage, il recula d'un bond pour limiter les dégâts tout en sautillant sur place comme si ça allait faire partir l'horrible tache sur le tissu clair.

Quand il eut fini de rentre ses tripes, Thomas se sentit un peu mieux et releva la tête, constatant avec horreur ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oh non, Newt je … Mon dieu, je suis désolé je... » Balbutia-t-il en s'empressant de sortir une bouteille d'eau et des mouchoirs de son sac.

Il voulut verser un peu d'eau sur le pantalon de Newt mais ses mains tremblaient et le blond lui arracha presque la bouteille des mains avant qu'il n'en renverse.

« C'est bon Thomas. Je vais le faire. »

L'utilisation de son prénom glaça le sang de Thomas et il regarda Newt essuyer les dégâts, comme s'il était absent. C'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar, il avait tout gâché. Newt allait le détester à jamais maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Murmura doucement Newt en voyant le trouble du brun. « Ça arrive, ne t'en veux pas. Tommy.»

« Mais...mais je... » Réussit à formuler Thomas sans parvenir à sortir de son état léthargique.

Newt lui fit un sourire désolé. Comme si c'était ça faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là ! Thomas allait s'en vouloir pour toujours d'avoir gâché un si joli rendez-vous. Et Newt allait le quitter et ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir et...

« Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je rentre » Dit Newt en tendant la bouteille à Thomas pour qu'il se rince la bouche. « De tout façon il se fait tard et ma mère voudra me tuer si je rentre après une heure du matin. »

Il offrit un dernier sourire à Thomas et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir en courant vers Thomas pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis il s'en alla pour de bon et Thomas le regarda disparaître à travers la foule.

.

.

 _._

 _ _Voilà ! Qu'es que vous en pensez ?__

 _ _En fait Thomas était tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire revenir Newt à la fin. Et j'ai même failli mettre un « Je t'aime à demain. » mais je voulais pas en faire trop. Mais même s'il n'y ai pas, vous avez cas vous dire qu'il le pense très fort ^.^__

 _ _A bientôt pour le prochain one shot-désastre ! :D__


	2. Dîner Romantique

__Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre pour écrire quand deux chapitres de fictions que__ _ _j'adore sortent en même temps ? Heureusement que ce n'était pas des fictions Newtmas, sinon ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Je suis en manque de Newtmaaaaas ! D'ailleurs c'est moi, ou en ce moment il y a moins de fiction sur le fandom français de Maze Runner, car à part les OS de Didou, la fiction de Saoue et les fic' à OC, il n'y a presque pas de nouvelle sorties ? J'aime pas les vacances si c'est pour avoir moins de fictions !__

 _ _.__

 _ _Bonne lecture en tous cas et j'espère que ce second one shot vous plaira !__

.

.

 ** **Dîner Romantique****

.

.

.

Thomas se précipita de l'autre côté de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière. Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais prit néanmoins la main que lui tendait le brun en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il sortit de son siège et dès qu'il fut debout, Thomas vint l'embrasser sur la joue et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer de fermer les yeux.

« Sérieusement Tommy. » Soupira Newt.

Mais il lui obéi docilement et, pour le récompenser, Thomas lui déposa un baisé à la commissure des lèvres.

« Je veux que tous soient parfait ce soir. »

Il lui prit délicatement la main, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine et qu'il avait peur de le briser. Il noua ensuite leurs doigts et l'entraîna doucement vers le restaurant.

Newt se laissa tranquillement guider, gardant les yeux fermés. Il faisait entièrement confiance en Thomas et ses petits piques de galanterie. Tommy et lui ne sortait pas souvent, aussi il profitait de chaque instants qui leurs étaient donnés.

Il serra doucement la main dans la sienne et sentit Thomas répondre à son étreinte. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et il sentit le brun se pencher vers lui, son souffle venant lui chatouiller l'oreille.

« On est arrivé. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

Le « oui » que souffla Thomas contre sa peau le fit sourire tendrement et il ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant magique entre eux. Mais la magie fut rapidement rompue quand Newt découvrit avec stupeur devant _quel_ restaurant ils se trouvaient. Il se tourna si rapidement vers son petit ami qu'il sentit les os de son cou craquer. Et Thomas grimaça.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix si attristé que Newt dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ.

Il secoua la tête et releva les yeux sur la façade du bâtiment qui affichait fièrement ses cinq étoiles.

« Je sais que tu es riche Tommy, mais c'est pas la peine de m'amener dans des trucs comme ça. C'est super chère ! »

« Le truc comme ça est déjà réservé, si on n'y va pas je devrais quand même payer, alors autant entrer non ? »

« Tommy tu es diabolique. » Marmonna Newt avant de finalement accepter la main que lui tendait Thomas et de le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Newt allait d'émerveillement en émerveillement, l'intérieur était juste fabuleux et il se serait cru dans un conte de fée. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les étalements de richesses, il ne pouvait ne que reconnaître qu'ici elles n'étaient là que pour mettre en valeurs les clients du restaurant. La pureté du blanc des murs, des colonnes de marbres et des nappes en soie faisaient ressortir les couleurs élégantes des robes et costumes des invités. Et soudain Newt se sentit ridicule avec la chemise de lin que Thomas l'avait obligé à mettre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son triste sort de malheureux pauvre, que déjà un serveur venait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Il salua Thomas comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours et Newt ne put que les regarder échanger des banalités avant que le serveur ne se tourne vers lui. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue puis se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il adressa à Thomas. Sourire que lui rendit immédiatement le brun et Newt sentit une pointe de jalousie s'immiscer en lui.

« Tu nous amène voir le chef, Minho ? »

Le serveur acquiesça toujours avec son grand sourire que Newt avait envie de lui faire avaler, et les invita à le suivre. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une porte à doubles battants que Newt devina être celle des cuisines.

Celles-ci étaient dignes du grand restaurant qu'elles servaient, la salle était immense et une agitation sans nom y régnait. Newt fut pris par les effluves d'odeurs qui l'affamèrent immédiatement.

Thomas et Minho, puisque c'était apparemment le nom du serveur, se faufilaient déjà entre les commis, entraînant Newt qui tenait toujours la main de son petit-ami. Impressionné, il ne pensa même pas à protester sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés entrer ici.

Les meneurs s'immobilisèrent et Newt se retrouva devant un cuisinier assez petit dont la peau noir tranchait avec les dents blanches de son sourire éclatant. Le cuisinier en chef si Newt se fiait à l'immense toque qu'il portait. Ne sachant que dire, Newt balbutia un faible bonsoir.

« Je te présente Fry. » Lui dit Thomas, en faisant un geste de la main vers le cuisinier. « C'était, comme Minho, un ami du lycée. »

« J'espère que vous apprécieraient mes plats. » Le salua l'homme d'un bref hochement de tête

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

La réponse de Newt agrandit le sourire déjà immense du cuisinier, et le blond se sentit enfin un peu plus à l'aise dans cet univers. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des riches, et encore moins des amis de Thomas. Bien qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps, Newt avait toujours été un peu réticent à entrer dans le monde d'enfant gâté dans lequel vivait Thomas et ne connaissait donc pratiquement rien de sa vie.

Minho claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, attirant l'attention du couple et annonça qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent s'installer en salle. Ils ressortirent donc des cuisines et suivirent le serveur qui leur affirmait avoir réservé pour eux la meilleure table.

Il les amena dans une des salles du restaurant loin de l'entré et du bruit dérangeant de la rue puis les laissa s'installer à une table dressée pour deux personnes pendant qu'il allait leurs chercher les menus.

Newt fit une légère moue en se rendant compte que les prix n'était pas indiqués sur sa carte et Minho lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller s'occuper d'autres clients.

« Sérieusement, Tommy ? » Dit Newt une fois que le serveur se fut éloigné.

« Sérieusement, Newt. »

Thomas lui sourit, visiblement amusé et Newt leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant, pour cette fois, la soirée aux mains de son petit ami.

« Alors, des amis de lycée ? » Demanda-t-il, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il passait à autre chose.

« Oui, Fry était dans ma classe pendant toutes nos études, mais personnes n'a étaient surprit quand il s'est lancé dans la cuisine, pas même ses parents bien qu'ils auraient préféré qu'il fasse quelque chose de plus intellectuel. Minho est allé en fac de sport et Fry lui a trouvé se boulot pour qu'il paye ses études, c'est en quelle sorte mon meilleur ami. »

Newt hocha vaguement la tête sentant sa jalousie revenir former une boule dans le creux de son ventre. Il ne savait pas s'il était jaloux du serveur parce qu'il connaissait Thomas depuis plus longtemps que lui, ou parce que le brun semblait si joyeux quand il était avec lui.

Il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le dîner que Thomas partageait avec lui, et non pas avec Minho. La suite se déroula agréablement, entre discutions joyeuses et échanges de regards remplient d'amour. Heureusement pour Newt, Minho ne s'imposa pas d'avantage dans leur rendez-vous autrement que pour leur apporter les différents plats.

Ils en étaient à la fin du plat principal quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le restaurant, les faisant sursauter. Ils se retournèrent, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, vers l'entré et entendirent avant de voir une femme hurler à un Minho qui semblait paniqué, de la laisser passer.

La femme bouscula le serveur et s'avança dans la salle tournant sur elle-même. Quand son regard passa sur eux, Newt vit son petit-ami se raidir et murmurer un « oh non » complètement désespéré.

Quand elle le remarqua à son tour, la femme brune s'avança d'un pas furibond vers le couple. Elle attrapa un verre d'eau en passant devant une table et le balança rageusement sur Thomas qui se retrouva trempé.

« Térésa… » Grogna-t-il alors que la femme se plantait devant lui, les poings serrés. « Qui t'as dit que j'étais ici ? »

« Ta mère » Crachat-elle. « Celle qui semble se rappeler qui je suis ! »

« Elle va m'entendre. » Marmonna Thomas en essuyant l'eau qui dégoulinait de son visage.

« Et qui êtes vous ? » Intervint Newt, attirant l'attention de la femme sur lui.

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle venait de le remarquer. Son regard vagabonda entre Thomas et lui puis Newt la vit écarquillé des yeux horrifier.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est pour __ça__ que tu m'as quittée ?! »Hurla-t-elle à Thomas.

Celui-ci se contenta de la fusiller du regard sans rien dire et Newt eu pour la première fois de sa vie, envie de le gifler, pourquoi il laissait cette femme, qui en plus semblait être son ex, parler de lui comme ça sans réagir ?!

« Je suis sa fiancée. » Dit-elle avec un plaisir malsain en se retournant vers Newt qui sentit sa jalousie revenir de plus belle.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, s'empêchant de répliquer pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Espérant qu'au moins, Thomas se déciderait à réagir enfin.

« Tu _étais_ ma fiancée, dans les rêves idyllique de ma mère. » La corrigea brutalement Thomas. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais rien promis. »

« Alors tu es vraiment une tapette ? Je pensais que c'était juste une excuse que ta mère avait trouvée pour que je souffre moins de ta lâcheté. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Et non, comme tu vois je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, alors pourrais-tu nous faire l'immense plaisir de te barrer ? »

Térésa le fusilla du regard, furieuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer mais s'interrompit rapidement. A la place elle attrapa l'assiette de Thomas et lui renversa sur la tête le reste de viande et de sauce qui se mêlèrent à l'eau pour venir dégouliner sur son visage.

Newt sursauta en la voyant faire et eu un mouvement de recula quand la femme se pencha vivement vers lui.

« J'espère que tu te rendra vite compte que ce n'est qu'un connard et que tu le larguera très vite. » Grogna-t-elle avant de se redresser et de partir d'un pas furieux avant que Newt ne puisse réagir.

Il la regarda quitter le restaurant sous les regards éberlués des clients puis se retourna vers Thomas. Le brun semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de se nettoyer le visage et c'était prit sa tête entre les mains.

« Newt je … » Murmura-t-il tellement bas que le bond faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Pas maintenant Thomas. » Le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le brun se rédire en entendant son prénom et non pas le surnom qu'il employé habituellement.

Newt attrapa sa serviette et lui tendit pour qu'il s'essuie le visage. Il n'en revenait pas, Thomas c'était fait lamentablement faire quand elle les avait insultés et n'avait même pas répliqué quand elle l'avait humilier devant tout le restaurant, ses amis et lui, son petit ami.

Peut-être qu'en fait il tenait un peu à cette fille, trop pour vouloir la violenter ou même pour protester. Newt sentait sa boule de jalousie au creux de son ventre enfler de plus en plus, Thomas allait devoir lui fournir de très bonnes explications. Mais pas maintenant, là il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il voulait juste partir, arrêter le spectacle pitoyable qu'ils donnaient aux autres.

« Je veux rentrer. » Déclara-t-il sèchement en se levant.

Et Thomas ne put qu'acquiescer piteusement en le suivant à l'extérieur du restaurant.

.

.

.

 _ _Laissez des reviews pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt !__


	3. Balade en Amoureux

_Ce troisième OS se serra fait attendre ! Mais le voilà enfin._

 _Thomas a un peu prit le contrôle mais vous inquitez pas, au prochain OS il reprendra son caractère de mignon petit agneau soumis à Newt x)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Balade en amoureux**

.

.

.

« Tommy, j'habite dans l'autre direction. » Lui rappela Newt en voyant la voiture prendre la mauvaise sortie.

Pour toute réponse il eu droit à un clin d'œil de la part du conducteur. Newt sourit amusé, il adorait quand Thomas faisait ce genre de chose, il raffolait des surprises et son petit ami le savait, ne se privant jamais de lui en faire.

Aujourd'hui était un mercredi comme les autres, Newt venait de terminer ses cours de droit commun et sortait donc tout juste de l'université. Il avait rejoins Thomas sur le parking, le brun était toujours au lycée, ce boulet avait redoublé sa seconde, il avait donc ses mercredi après-midi de libre et en profitait toujours pour venir récupérer son copain, lui évitant ainsi de prendre les transports en commun bondé de monde. Newt n'avait pas mit longtemps à repérer le brun, la chevrolet bleu, une magnifique décapotable de collection ne passait pas inaperçu parmi les voitures d'occasions d'étudiants fauchés. Comme toujours, Newt avait maugréé contre son petit ami, qui exposait toujours trop les richesses de sa famille. Puis il c'était installé à côté de son Tommy sous les regards envieux des autres étudiants et le brun avait quitter le parking de la fac de droit. Il avait rapidement dévié du trajet habituel et Newt n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer.

Et Newt se retenait maintenant d'assommer Thomas de questions pour savoir où il l'amenait. Il se concentra sur la route qu'ils suivaient pour deviner la destination que Thomas avait en tête, mais il pu juste en déduire que Thomas n'allait pas chez lui vu qu'il prenait la direction opposée. La voiture, s'éloigna de plus en plus du centre ville, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent sur une route de campagne que Newt ne connaissait absolument pas. Ne pouvant plus retenir les questions qui assaillaient son esprit, Newt se tourna de nouveau vers le brun.

« Où on va ? » . Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, il insista. « Tommy, s'il te plaît? »

Il fit sa petite moue habituelle, celle qui faisait toujours craquer Thomas. Puis il se rappela que son copain conduisait et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Agacé de ne toujours pas avoir obtenu de réponse, il posa sournoisement une main sur la cuisse du brun. Thomas daigna enfin lui jeter un coup d'œil, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« On ne dérange pas le conducteur. » Lui dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

« Mais je veux savoir ! » Répliqua Newt, récupérant sa main pour croiser les bras contre son torse et faire semblant de bouder.

Ce qui eu juste pour effet de faire rire Thomas.

« Dès fois je me demande si c'est vraiment le plus vieux de nous deux. »

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de vieux ! » S'écria Newt avec un grand sourire qui fit de nouveau rire Thomas.

Finalement Newt ne parvient pas à savoir où ils se rendaient et il ne put le découvrir que lorsque Thomas s'arrêta sur une petite aire de sable le long de la route. Ils sortirent du véhicule et Thomas s'empressa de récupéré un grand sac en plastique dans le coffre. Newt l'interrogea du regard, mais encore une fois, Thomas ne lui répondit qu'avec un grand sourire. Il ferma la capote de la voiture puis rejoignit le blond qu'il prit par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Ils se frayèrent un passage à travers une végétation assez dense, et Newt râla pour la forme que les plantes ne voulaient pas le laisser passer, le retenant par leurs branches. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisque sa chemise en toile, un peu trop grande pour lui, s'accrochait à tous ce qui la frôlait. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus car il ne mettait pas vraiment de bonne volonté pour les éviter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, la végétation ce fut beaucoup moins dense et il arrivèrent dans une petite clairière près d'une rivière d'un bleu translucide. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une cascade qui se jetait dans un bassin naturel. Thomas, sans lui lâcher la main, l'emmena près du bassin et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés sur l'herbe verte émeraude. Newt observa les arbres en fleurs sur l'autre rive et dont les pétales tombaient sur l'eau, donnant un côté plus que romantique au lieu. Il se tourna vers son petit ami en souriant et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant sortir une bouteille de Champagne, il ne s'habituait jamais à l'étalement de richesse dont faisait parfois preuve le brun.

« Du Champagne, rien que ça? »

« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! » Répondit Thomas avec un grand sourire.

Newt haussa un sourcil. Un jour spécial ? Pourtant ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni celui de Tommy et encore moins celui de leur mise en couple. Il eu beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait a fêter aujourd'hui. Devant son incompréhension, le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit.

« Ça fait quatre ans que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »

« Mais on c'est rencontrés en novembre. »

« Je t'avais remarqué bien avant que tu vienne me parler. » Dit Thomas en plongeant ses yeux sombre dans ceux ambrés de Newt.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue, passant ensuite un bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui.

« C'est trop mignon, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant? »

« J'étais pas sur de ta réaction si quand tu es venu me parler pour la première fois, je t'avais répondu que ça faisait des mois que je t'observais en secret. »

Newt pouffa doucement en se remémorant le souvenir. Quand il avait rencontré Thomas la première fois c'était parce qu'il avait oublié sa clé USB dans la salle informatique du lycée et Thomas l'ayant trouvé, ils c'était donné rendez-vous devant une salle de classe pour que Newt puisse récupérer son bien. Et si ce jour là Thomas lui avait révélé que sa faisait des mois qu'il le regardais, il se serrait sûrement enfuit en courant au lieu de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Thomas se pencha sur le côté et attrapa deux flûtes en plastique, Newt pouffa en s'en rendant compte, Thomas avait dut rager en réalisant qu'ils ne pourrait pas prendre des coupes en verres sans risquer de les casser. Le brun lui donna, le temps d'ouvrir la bouteille et de les servirent tous les deux. Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Tommy, dois-je te rappeler que tu conduit ? »

« Et alors ? » Soupira Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel, sentant le sermon arriver.

« Pas d'alcool au volant. »

« Écoute Newt, tu vas pas gâcher le moment, c'est du Champagne, il n'y a presque pas d'alcool dedans et j'aurais le temps de récupérer le temps qu'on reparte. » Le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Newt se cripsa, c'était un autre défaut de Thomas qu'il n'aimait pas. Le brun était incroyablement borné, il ne supportait pas les remarques et il était pratiquement impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait beaucoup trop de fière pour reconnaître ses tords. Mais Newt n'avait pas envie de gâcher le moment en insistant d'avantage, il perdrait de toute façon. Autant opter pour un compromit.

« D'accord, mais une seule coupe alors. »

Thomas soupira mais fini par accepter pour ne pas provoquer de dispute. Ils se sourire un peu timidement puis trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré. Newt ferma les yeux, savourant les bulles du Champagne qui venait pétillaient sur sa langue. Il sentit une douce paire de lèvres contre sa joue et rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son petit ami. Puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leur début de dispute déjà oubliée.

Thomas mit fin au baiser, puis se leva et tendit la main à Newt pour qu'il en fasse de même. Une fois qu'il fut debout il garda sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le bassin un peu plus loin.

« On va se baigner ? » Proposa le brun en lui souriant.

« Mais... On est en avril ! » S'étonna le blond. « Et puis je n'ai même pas de maillot. »

« Newtie, il n'y a que nous ici. Il n'y a que moi pour te regarder. » Répondit Thomas en insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient que tous les deux.

Newt rougit en voyant son copain enlever son haut, même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, il ne s'habituait jamais à voir Thomas se déshabiller devant lui aussi naturellement. Puis il rougit encore plus en voyant Thomas enlever le bas. Il voulait qu'ils se baignent _nus_ ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Thomas plongea directement dans l'eau. Il rejeta ses cheveux trempés en arrière et se tourna vers le blond resté figé sur la rive. Il lui fit un sourire encouragent.

« T'inquiète pas, je te réchaufferais si tu as froid. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Newt dut devenir encore plus rouge, mais concentit finalement à retirer ses affaires avant de réjoindre rapidement Thomas dans l'eau pour cacher son corps. Il eu un frisson quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau froide. Thomas rit doucement et nagea vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement. Et Newt oublia tous ce qui se passait autour de lui se laissant aller dans les bras de son amour.

 **-o-**

« Tu es sur que tu peux conduire ? »

« Mais oui, Newt. Ça fait plus de trois heures que j'ai pris ce verre. » Répéta Thomas pour la énième fois.

Après s'être baigner pendant un long moment, ils étaient sortirent de l'eau pour se laisser séché par le doux soleil de printemps. Puis il avait commençait à se faire tard et ils avaient décidés de rentrer. Jusqu'à ce que Newt se souvienne que son copain avait bu un peu plus tôt. Et de se fait, il hésitait grandement à laisser Thomas prendre le volant.

« De toute manière, tu ne peux pas conduire, alors soit tu me laisse géré ça, soit on reste bloqué ici. » Soupira Thomas, visiblement plus qu'agacé.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Newt avait le permis mais il n'osait absolument pas toucher au modèle de collection qu'était la voiture de Thomas, il avait bien trop peur de l'abîmer et de se faire tuer par son petit ami. Car bien que Thomas soit un peu trop matériel, ses voitures étaient vraiment les choses qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Il fini donc par abdiquer et s'installa sur le siège passagé. Thomas prit place derrière le volent et embrassa la joue de Newt pour le remercier avant de démarrer le moteur. Ça finissait toujours comme ça, Newt cédait à Thomas et son copain l'embrassait comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

La voiture s'engagea sur la route et très vite l'altération fut oubliée et ils recommencèrent à discuter normalement.

Jusqu'à entendre la sirène agaçante de la police derrière eux, leur demandant de s'arrêter.

« Génial. » Maugréa Thomas en se garant sur le bas côté.

Newt se tendit, sentant déjà à l'humeur maussade de Thomas que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Un premier policier sortit de la voiture de patrouille et s'avança vers eux. Il se posta près de la portière de Thomas et les regarda de haut.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ? »

« Pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent en remplissant votre cota d'amende ? » Répondit Thomas d'un ton acide.

« Tommy... » Grogna Newt en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son copain, tentant de le calmer.

Le policier fixa un peu trop longuement la main du blond et un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Non, seulement pour un excès de vitesse, mais je peux aussi vous donner une amende pour outrage à agent. »

« Bah voyons. »

« Thomas ! » Siffla Newt.

Le policier sourit d'avantage et se redressa pour faire signe à son coéquipier, resté dans la voiture. Celui-ci le rejoins rapidement.

« Eh ben Gally. Quel est le problème ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Gally fit un signe de tête en direction de Thomas. Le brun fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

« Et en quoi je suis un problème ? »

« Thomas, calme toi. » Le reprit Newt, mais il fut complètement ignoré, Thomas étant trop concentrer à fusiller du regard les yeux policiers. Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber contre le siège de la voiture, dépité.

« Monsieur, je vais vous demandez de sortir du véhicule. »

Thomas grogna, mais au grand soulagement de Newt et ne dit rien et sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui. Le deuxième policier sortit un éthylotest de sa poche et lui demanda de souffler dedans. Thomas se tourna vers son copain et lui lança un regard noir comme s'il était responsable. La mâchoire de Newt se crispa et il lui renvoya son regard, énervé par le comportement de son petit ami. Le brun souffla dans l'appareil et le sourire mauvais de Gally s'agrandit en voyant le résultat du test.

« Conduite en état d'ébriété, et bien vous enchaînez Monsieur. »

« Mais il n'a bu qu'un verre il y a plus de quatre heures ! » Intervient Newt tandis que le second policier entraînait déjà Thomas vers la voiture de patrouille.

« Il faut bien plus d'heures que ça pour éliminer un verre. Et maintenant il y a une tolérance zéro pour les jeunes conducteurs. »

« Ouais, dîtes plutôt que vous êtes homophobe, s'écria Thomas depuis l'autre voiture avant que le policier ne le force à s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Newt soupira, à la fois agacé et inquiet pour son copain. Il interrogea le premier policier pour savoir se qu'il allait advenir du brun et on lui répondit qu'il serrait placé en garde à vue. Puis le policier le salua et rejoignit son collègue et la voiture démarra, emportant Thomas au loin.

Newt grogna, encore un rendez-vous de foutu à cause du caractère de son petit ami. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre pendant des heures l'arrivée de la dépanneuse pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

.

.

.

.

 _Câlins à vous et laissez des reviews :3_


End file.
